The BoyWhoLived: After The Fact
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: What I think the trio's life should be like on their search for the Horcuxs. HHr and character.


The Boy-Who-Lived: After The Fact

Chapter one:

Why can't life be smooth?

Summary: What I think the trio's life should be like on their quest for the Horcuxs. HHr and character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own creativity, J.K. is one lucky women!

Hurrying down the dark hallway Harry's hart began to beat quicker then he had ever thought possible, with a shaky hand he groped behind him until he held Hermione's hand tightly in his own. They had been searching for the Horcuxes for nearly five months now and were down to the final two, the Huffle Puff cup and an old locket that had belonged to Voldermonts mother. "Ron?!" called Hermione's voice from behind him, they had found an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere when they had been making their way to where the cup was known to be. Ron had hurried ahead of them, for some reason or another and was now out of sight completely.

Harry didn't feel right about the house, something about it just seemed to throw off bad vibes. Pulling Hermione closer still Harry stopped and held his wand out in front of him, "Lumos!" he muttered, making the end of his wand erupt in light. In front of them the hall seemed to go on forever, "Hermione, I don't like the feeling of this." he nearly whispered as he again began to move forward.

Hermione squeezed his hand a bit for reassures as she swallowed hard, "Neither do I Harry," She admitted, "Let's just find Ron."

Harry only nodded as they continued, passing an occasional framed portrait panting of some very scary looking old people every now and again. Finally the came to a door at the end of the hallway, Harry looked back to Hermione, who nodded ever so slightly, before he reached out taking a hold of the handle. Slowly he turned the knob until the latch was released, then, holding his breath he pushed it open, and half expecting to see some horrific scene in front of him.

But when he saw Ron, sprawled out in a chaise lounge, in front of a fire, he let his breath out in a gush. But before he could scold his friend for making him worry, he was pushed aside by a very angry Hermione. "Ronald Weasly!" she nearly shouted, making the red haired boy leap from his relaxed position, "How dare you worry Harry and I by running off into an unknown house? I mean really! What if the Death Eaters that are out looking for the Horcuxs had stumbled upon it before us?" she paused, seemingly giving him a chance to rebuttal, yet when he opened his mouth she began again. "For all we knew you could have been dead! You know Harry and I really do get quiet annoyed the way you don't take precautions and go rushing into unknown things!" With that she crossed her arms and threw herself down on a couch near Ron.

Ron waited for a moment, making sure she was truly finished before he dared open his mouth. "I'm sorry Hermione, really I am," he began as he leaned towards her, "I'm just so tired, I knew there had to be furniture here somewhere, And besides I do have my wand and I do know how to use it."

Harry slumped into a chair a crossed from them; with a sigh he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He just didn't know what to do, ever sense Ron and Hermione had broken up, Ron had been more and more hectic and Hermione continued to build up on aggravation. He knew he needed both of them to find the Horcuxs, but he didn't know how much longer he could put up with having the two of them together at all times. If only they were normal young adults, they'd have their own flats, jobs, maybe Ron would even find a girl, but no, they were magical and he just had to be the-boy-who-lived. With a tired sigh he looked over to his two best friends, "Look, you guys, right now it doesn't matter, any of it! We need some rest if we're going to find the cup and the locket." he said, breaking their glaring match, "'Mione, could you put a charm around the room? Protect us for the night? And Ron could you dig in your nap sac and find some food?"

With that they both went about there tasks and forgot about there quarrel. Soon they were all fed and asleep in front of the fire.

Harry was awoke by the sound of an explosion, jumping from the chair he had fallen asleep in he looked quickly to see that his friends had also leapt from there sleep positions. "What in Bloody Hell was that?!" demanded Ron as he stood completely.

Harry didn't respond, he only made his was to the door of the room, "Hermione do you think I can open this without breaking your charms?" he questioned, not bothering to look behind him.

The was a pause as she thought for a moment, "I think you can, but be careful Harry what if there's Death Eaters out there?" she finally said, her voice quiet with a thread of fear clearly lacing it.

Harry only nodded before he reached out and took hold of the knob; with no hesitation he turned it and cracked the door open slowly, until he was able to see out. The he just stood there, quiet, looking. "Harry?" called Hermione uneasily.

"Mate?" questioned Ron, "What's out there? What do you see?" Without waiting for a response he made his way behind Harry, taking a hold of Hermione's hand as he went, not wanting her to be standing off by herself when Harry was acting so strange. When he made it to Harry he took a hold of the door and opened it enough for Hermione and himself to see, but once he saw he wished he hadn't, "Bloody Hell." was the only thing he could say.

In front of then there was nothing but rubble and ash, some one had literally blown the house up around them. Hermione was the first to step back, "Now what are we going to do?" she asked with a slight sob. This running for there life's thing was really starting to get to her.

Harry and Ron turned to look at her, her brown hair disheveled from the night and her brown eyes wide with fear. "That's easy, where going to get the Bloody Hell out of here as fast as we can!" said Ron ad he hurriedly drabbed his nap sac along with Harry and Hermione's. But when he tried to hand her hers she only shook her head and sobbed. Looking confused Ron ground, "Oh what is it now Hermione?" he asked frustrated.

"Wh…When I… I …. I leave I break the charms." she sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

Ron looked so confused and stepped toward Harry, "When the Charms break, this place will come down like a deck of cards!" Harry explained.

Ron shrugged, not understanding where they were coming from on this. "So she'll just run out." he tried with a shrug.

Harry shook his head as he went to Hermione's side, "Ron, did you see all that ruble out there?" he asked pointing to the door, "You couldn't make it five feet before you'd fall and impale yourself with something!" carefully he took her into his arms and pulled her against himself firmly. Looking back to the door he noticed something, there was nearly a full wall, maybe three feet from the door just a bit the left, if he could make it to the wall with out falling he could easily run up the wall and leap over the other side, sure the landing would hurt, but he could do it with Hermione in his arm and they wouldn't be smashed by the remainder of the house. Without a thought he signaled with his head for Ron to go, when he looked back confused Harry lipped 'I'll carry her'.

Without more argument Ron took of out the door, moving as quickly as he could, he knew Harry would plan on running and he didn't want to be in his way. Once he was at least fifteen to twenty feet away he turned and looked back through the door to he best friends. Just as he did, Harry scooped Hermione into his arms and she cried out startled as he began his mad dash to safety. Ron could hear Hermione's complaints at first then a scream, and then the house came down with a loud crash.

A/N: Did they make it or did the house get the better of them? Find out in par two.


End file.
